Dancing Mad
by Aoi Bara no Chronos
Summary: He wasn't going to take orders from anyone. The dancer will just let his madness take over.


**I don't know why I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>A bloody naginata in hand, his footsteps echoed in the dark hallways of his house. He was enjoying this certain scenario in his imagination right now. Slowly, he hid the naginata in his yukata and quickens his pace as he headed towards his room.<p>

"Ah, sorry, guys. Dance practice took so long," he said, smiling sincerely as he played with a lock of his indigo hair.

Of course, Nagihiko was just acting.

His fellow Shugo Chara bearers were there in the room, returning the smile back to the young boy.

"Nah, it's okay, we weren't waiting that long!" Kukai said, standing up and putting an arm around Nagihiko. "So, can we go, or what?"

"Why won't you let us watch you dance, anyway?" Rima asked, crossing her arms.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Next time, promise. And maybe Utau can sing while I dance."

* * *

><p>This time was the next time he was talking about. The group sat with tea cups in hand, waiting for their friend to come out and dance for them. Nagihiko came out, clad in a pink and purple kimono with his hair tied up. He was Nadeshiko.<p>

His madness was making it harder for him to dance in the way he should. He kept imagining that scenario and already wanted it to happen, yet he couldn't make it happen. This was the wrong time. As he ended his dance, his friends stood up and clapped, with, of course, Kukai being the loudest one to clap. His attention turned towards Amu, who smiled at him.

Nagihiko hurriedly went outside, just to be confronted by his mother.

"Nagihiko, you must hurry," Mrs. Fujisaki said with a dark aura. The boy sneered as the older woman left. He ran to his room and changed into more casual clothes when he caught sight of the blood stained naginata. He picked it up, sneering.

"Looks like I'll be able to use you again," Nagihiko said. He suddenly heard noises and hid the naginata under his futon as his friends opened the door.

"Fujisaki-kun, that was great dancing," Tadase said as the rest of them nodded. "Unfortunately all of us have to leave."

"I see," Nagihiko started, clearing his throat for a bit before continuing, "goodbye, then."

* * *

><p>As soon as his friends left, the indigo haired boy took his naginata from the futon and stared at it.<p>

"I don't take orders from anyone," he said to himself, the madness inside of him taking over. He slowly walked outside of his room to search for his first target, which was currently taking care of white roses in the garden. Mrs. Fujisaki did notice his naginata.

"What is it?" his mother said, acting in such a false personality. Nagihiko let his bangs cover his eyes before raising his naginata.

"I don't take orders from anyone," he simply repeated, the blade of the weapon slashing through the woman's neck. Blood gushed out like a geyser as the severed head fell beside the roses, dying them red. Bits of flesh were visible from the woman's neck as the body fell in front of the sneering Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>Kukai, Tadase, Kairi and Ikuto were all playing a game on Ikuto's PS3. Right now, it was the ultimate war in Modern Warfare 3.<p>

"Don't you think," said Kukai, who had his finger practically glued to the "Shoot" button. "We should have invited Fujisaki?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Tadase said nonchalantly. It was only then where Nagihiko entered the room, bloody naginata in hand. His sinister smirk was enough to make the boys stop playing.

"Tadase, get outside for a bit," Nagihiko said, pointing the katana at Tadase, who ran outside immediately.

* * *

><p>With blood splattered around the room, Tadase came back inside and nearly fell on his butt. He screamed at the horrifying sight.<p>

Ikuto's arms were dismembered with the skin ripped off, making his muscles and blood vessels visible. Kairi's head was cut off and his body was chopped in little cubes, save the bones which were literally around his severed head. Kukai's legs were dismembered and his stomach was cut open, his organs all over the place.

Tadase turned to Nagihiko, who had his naginata over his shoulder. He panicked when the indigo haired boy walked past him to exit the house.

"I'm letting you live, so feel lucky about that," Nagihiko said, slamming the door behind him.

The blonde haired boy couldn't hold it anymore as he cried.

* * *

><p>Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya were all watching a movie at Amu's house when they decided to text the boys.<p>

"Hm, that's weird..." Rima said, looking at her phone. "None of them seems to be texting back."

"Guys are usually slow at typing, so let them be," Utau pointed out, receiving a giggle from the rest of them. They only stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Nagihiko entered, a naginata in one hand and a bloody white rose in another.

"Nagi, what are you doing here?" Yaya asked.

"Um, I needed to talk to Amu-chan, Rima-chan and Utau-chan. Yaya-chan, can you please go somewhere else?" The boy said, watching Yaya nod and walk up the stairs.

"Yaya-chan, you can come down now," Nagihiko yelled, leaving a note on the couch and running outside.

* * *

><p>As Yaya came down, her cheerful mood vanished as she stared at the blood all over.<p>

Utau's head and arms were cut off from her body as they have been ripped off of skin. Her tongue lied on top of her skin. Amu's entire body was cut in half, with every organ inside her body splattered around her. Rima was pinned on the wall by her arms, and it seems she has been stabbed on the forehead, chest, shoulders and neck.

Yaya caught sight of the note. Shakily picking the paper up, she read it without ease, for her eyes were full of tears.

_I'm letting you live, for your own sake. _

She knows the handwriting, though his name was not signed, but instead, it said something else.

_Dancing Mad._

* * *

><p>Nagihiko liked this madness inside him. 7 people were dead because of him, and he liked it. Twirling the bloody rose between his thumb and finger, he placed his naginata over his shoulder and walked home.<p>

He was Dancing Mad.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not so sure why I even put this in the Horror section. <strong>


End file.
